


The Other Father

by Megamonster



Series: When Dad's Away the Boy's Will Play [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Has a Daddy Kink, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, More bully problems, Shower Sex, Sleepy Dry Humping, Sleepy Secrets, Smut, Top Sam, Wet Dream, secret kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Dean's constant tossing and turning disturbs Sam from his peaceful dreaming. Waking to figure that Dean's having a nightmare, only, that's not the case.





	The Other Father

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, yes, Dean has a Daddy!Kink, typically, the older person having the kink, meaning he calls whoever is fucking him daddy, with a younger partner is rare. I just don't know. I thought he would have it, so go along with my crazy mind! Haha. Please enjoy!

Sam is being kicked, he doesn’t understand why. He’s trying to sleep, but he remembers Dean’s laying next to him. The small bed only gives them so much room to work with. When he opens his eyes and turns his head, in the dimly lit room, Sam can see Dean sweating a bit and he’s breathing heavily. He rolls over on his side and pulls Dean into his arms. Sam just figures he’s having a nightmare or something, so he tries to comfort him.

Dean shifts and rolls them both so that Sam is on his back and resting his head on Sam’s chest. Everything settles and Sam’s about to fall back asleep when Dean drapes a leg over Sam’s. The nightmare idea soon leaves his mind once he figures out that Dean is hard as fucking steel against his thigh. 

Hot and he can feel it throbbing in time with his heart beat. Sam doesn’t know what to do right now, his palms start to sweat and heart rate picks up once Dean begins moving his hips and moaning. Barely audible sounds at first, but words slip through those lips.

“Uhn, fuck, yea, I like that.” Sam realizes that he’s hard as well. “Faster Sammy.” A half assed moan in the air. “Sam, Sam, Sammy.” Dean’s moving his hips faster, getting as much friction as he can. Sam can tell Dean’s close, even in his sleep, his breath hitches with a whine. “Daddy!” Dean groans loudly as he cums. Sam feels his cum coating the top of his thigh. Dean is back to normal breathing shortly after, and sleeping peacefully.

Sam snakes his left hand down and grips his own erection. He only needs a couple of pulls before he’s cumming himself. He stares up at the ceiling and smiles, he now has something to get back at Dean with.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Sam opens his eyes in the morning light. He turns his head to look at the clock. 20 minutes until the alarm barks at him to get ready for school. So he shuts it off, he’s fully awake anyway. Turning his face toward his sleeping brother, lying on his side, back to him and slides right up behind him.

Wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Lightly rubbing his hand over his stomach and up his chest.

“ _ Deeaaan _ .” Sam sing-songs his name in a whisper by his ear. Dean brings a hand up and covers Sam’s, groaning and burying his face into the pillow. Sam kisses at his hairline with feather touches of his lips. A full body shiver running down Dean’s spine makes Sam smile with gratification. 

“Sammy, sleep now, love later.” He speaks in that just woke up gravelly tone, only muffled by the pillow.

“But Dean, I have school and you work late tonight..” He whined.

“Which is why I’m sleeping in, I don’t gotta go in till later.”

“You’re already awake, you should just get up with me.”

“Nope, half my face is asleep, which means that I will follow through and back to dreamland I go.” Sam huffs a breath at the back of Dean’s neck. Unwrapping himself from his brother and removing himself completely from the bed.

“Alright, you can sleep.”

“Thank you.” He mumbles.

“You’ll just miss the opportunity to have shower sex like I promised.” Sam leaves the room before he could see if he got a reaction out of Dean.

He snaps one eye open and rolls over to face the door. He heard the shower start and a couple minutes later, moans were coming down the hall. Dean got out of bed and ventured to the bathroom. Moving the curtain aside and stepping into the space behind Sam.

“Don’t play dirty with me, baby boy.” Sam spins around and pins him up against the shower wall. Face first into the large tile. “Sam, what the hell?”

“I’m not the one that is dirty,  _ baby boy _ .” Sam lowers his voice an octave, sultry and sexy right at Dean’s ear. Using his nickname right back at him. He’s got a height advantage on his brother, bigger hands to make sure he doesn’t lose grip. Sam doesn’t miss the hitch in Dean’s breath and the furious panting.

“What are you talking about, Sam?” He tries to turn and get a good look at his brother, but Sam was out of view. Sam grabs one of Dean’s ass cheeks.

“That’s daddy, to you.” Loving the way Dean whines and wiggles his ass, silently asking for anything more.

“Oh god, ho-how did you find out?”

“Let’s just say, you’re a talkative sleeper.” Sam leans down and plants his lips on top of his shoulder, biting a mark. Dean moaning at the pleasure pain. Sam places his other hand on Dean’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart and fitting his cock between them. “Someone’s got a secret kink that no one told me about.” Slowly thrusting his hips up and down to drag his shaft over Dean’s pucker. “I thought we told each other all our kinks?” Gripping his hips tighter and slightly changing his pace.

“We did.” Dean pants, pushing back into his brother. The distinct click of a cap can be heard while the water beats on the bottom of the tub. He moans when he feels the cool liquid of the lube dripping between his cheeks. Sam continues to rub the lube in with his cock, making it much easier on both of them.

“Did we though?” Sam removes one of his hands, guiding his cock to enter his brother with no prep, just a bunch of lube. A long continuous moan erupted out of Dean as Sam slowly pushed his way in. “Guess I must have missed that one on the list then.” Pulling his cock out painstakingly slow. “But I don’t get why you have a daddy kink, Dean.” Thrusting hard and fast back into the tight heat, his cock beckoning him to keep moving.

“I dunno either.” Dean grunts. “I like the idea of it, I guess, letting you overpower me in a new way, other than just your gorgeous, thick cock.”. He arches his back, intentionally, and shoves his ass further against Sam’s groin and lower stomach. Forcing the cock inside him to move a bit more. “Mm c’mon fuck me!”

Sam grabs Dean’s damp hair and bring his head down until the back rested on Sam’s shoulder. “Maybe daddy doesn’t want to fuck you.” Dean whines and furrows his brows. “Maybe he wants to torture you. Leave you a whimpering, trembling, begging heap on the shower floor.”

“Daddy, no.” Dean begs right off the bat. “I’ll listen to daddy if that’s what he wants.”

“So compliant, but you only want me for my cock, isn’t that right?” Sam buries his face into Dean’s neck and bites a mark above his collarbone.

“No.” He gasps at the contact of teeth on his skin. “I want you too.” Dean reaches behind to wrap his arms around Sam’s neck, but is stopped and pinned up above his head in one hand.

“Really? It’s not just daddy’s cock you’re after?” Sam grinds himself to get his point across.

“No.” Dean reiterates.

“Hm, alright.” He goes to let go of Dean’s wrists. “Keep your arms where I leave them.” His right hand trails lightly over the misty damp skin of his under arm, going lower down the front of his chest and stomach, teasingly tracing outlines over his engorged cock. “So hard for me.” Circling his hand and gripping the warm flesh, throbbing in time with his heart beat.

Dragging his fist down until his fingers grazed Dean’s sac and grabbed both of them in his hand. Sam’s other hand had snagged something he brought with him and put it around Dean’s cock and balls, locking it into place.

“Oh fuck, Sammy!” Dean groans when he realizes that Sam’s locked the cock ring, that he used on Sam, onto him. “You really are playing dirty!” A hand smacks down on Dean’s ass, a surprised yelp leaving his throat.

“Daddy’s only doing this because of what you did yesterday.” Sam pulls out, not able to keep himself still any longer. “Baby boy’s going to be taught a lesson today.” Thrusting back in and creating a rhythm. Hard and relentless.

“Fuck, yea! Daddy yes!” Dean’s hands clawing at the tile. “I do deserve to be punished!” Whimpering when Sam upped the pace and changed the angle, but only slightly.

“Yea you do.” Sam says behind clenched teeth. “You’re going to keep that on until you get home from work. No picking the lock, no cutting the lock off, no nothing. All of this,” He grabs Dean’s sac again, “gets saved for tonight. Got it?”

“Yeayeayea!” Roughly holding onto Dean’s hips to pull him back and forth on each thrust. Sure bruises will form, but in Sam’s honest opinion, Dean loves the fact that Sam can mark him up and claim him as his.

“Daddy’s gonna cum! Want him to cum in your tight hole?”

“You know I want you to daddy!” Dean moans when Sam hits inside him at an electrifyingly good angle. Sam’s pace getting off kiltered and erratic. The warmth in his lower belly, igniting and setting aflame his oncoming climax. He leaned forward and dug his teeth onto Dean’s neck as he shot his load deep within his brother. Thrusting through his orgasm as it begins to fade. Only stilling once it became too much for him.

Once he was finished, he pulls out slowly and turns the water off, which was starting to get cold anyway.

“Does baby boy understand the rules?” Sam says hooking his chin over Dean’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Dean grunts his answer. Sam grabs his dick and tightens the hold, Dean getting what Sam’s trying to do. “Fuck! Yes daddy, yes!” Groaning behind clenched teeth.

“Good.” Sam purrs. “I’ll see you when you get home.” Smacking Dean’s ass as he steps out of the tub and bathroom.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Sam arrives at school, not too early, but before the other half of the students enter, and goes to his locker, to put in binders and books he doesn’t need until later. After entering the combination and pulled open the slim metal door. A folded piece of paper flutters to the ground. Sam picks it up and reads it.

_ ‘Can we talk? Meet me in the auditorium lobby before class. -C’ _

Sam wasn’t sure who was asking to meet up, but he had an inkling on someone. Like the “C” for the signature should give away who it was. He shut his locker, slung his backpack over his shoulder and casually makes his way to the auditorium lobby.

He only had to walk into the room one step to sense another being in the space. Hunter’s instincts, the seventh sense. One little glance to the corner on the far left to the auditorium entrances, he saw the boy that wanted to meet with him.

The senior that has been tormenting him since he got into town. He dropped his shoulders with a sigh but walked in a little further, stopping before he got too close.

“Hey Sam.” It wasn’t taunting. More, mellow than he’d thought Clive would be.

“Yea hi, what did you need to talk to me about? This isn’t going to be one of your tricks and I’m going to get jumped by your cronies, is it?” Impatience and annoyance as he crosses his arms.

“No, they don’t know about this.” Sam takes in the posture and attitude of his bully, nothing seems to be antagonistic about him. His whole being just isn’t like him. “Your brother came to talk to me last night.”

“Did he?” Straight faced. Not sure if he should believe what he is going to say.

“Surprised me, he just showed up while we were eating dinner. My mom almost had to shoo him off our property from how he was talking to me.”

“Well maybe if she knew what you’ve been doing in your free time, maybe she wouldn’t be so defensive about you.”

“Sam. Just, please.” Clive sighs and looks at the skinny boy drowning in hand-me-down clothing. “Do you know how difficult it is to be in a strict household? Uptight parents who are extremely religious and won’t even accept the possibility that their only child isn’t succeeding like they’d hope? Not accepting that he doesn’t want to follow in their footsteps? That he’s gay?”

Sam is shocked, legitly shocked. He had no idea that Clive was having this bad of a home life. Never considered it with the consistent harassing. Even though it should have been a thought, since, statistically, that’s how most bullies act out.

He should say something, anything, but he can’t seem to find his voice. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping out of water.

“Hhai-I’m sorry.” Sam swallows thickly and switches the weight of his feet.

“It’s just hard, if I told them what I’ve been doing to you, your geeky friends. Who knows what they’ll do to me. The knife incident that happened, I tried explaining that the guys were pressuring me to do it, but they didn’t accept that because it was the person who was doing it that deserves the consequences. Saying that God will punish those who aren’t kind to one another.”

“Clive, you shouldn’t have to go through all of that. But that doesn’t mean you have to take out the anger and frustration on the weakest people you can find. I know how it feels to be the outcast in the strict life. My dad can be that way sometimes. Pushing me into the same direction as my brother, to follow through and do what they do. I understand your pain.”

“You can’t possibly be under this amount of strictness.”

“Probably not as bad, but still, I understand.” Clive didn’t say anything, stood there, staring at Sam with some sort of twinkle in his eyes. Fondness? That can’t be right. “Did Dean say anything else while he made a visit to your house?”

“No, he was just telling me to back off from you, or he’ll come back and, I think he said, put a new meaning to rearranging my face.”

“I’m sorry, he’s just being overprotective.”

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s actually nice to get a threat from someone who aren’t my parents.” He smiles small.

“Is this all you needed to talk to me about? Class starts soon and I don’t want to be late.” Sam points out towards the hallway leading to the main area of the school.

“No, um, I would like to apologize for my forwardness yesterday. I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

“It’s fine. I don’t feel the same way. Like at all. You’ve done nothing but bully me for 4 months straight, so I’m sure you understand that I wouldn’t return your feelings.”

“Yea, I got that. Figured I’d do it so my brain would quit telling me to go for it any chance I was near you.” Cue awkward silence.

“Well, I should get to class.” Sam turns to walk away.

“Wait.” He stops and turns his head back to his tormentor. “Thanks for meeting with me. I didn’t think you’d actually show up.”

“No problem. For a guy who’s supposed to be tough, you’re surprisingly soft.” Clive blushes a little and Sam continues to walk away from him. Running up the stairs once he was out of eyesight.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Lunch time came around, and Sam immediately went over to sit with his friends. Ignoring food as needing to be around like-minded people was more of a priority.

“Sam, hey!” His friend Tyler said, looking up from his Pokémon cards.

“Hi.” Dropping his backpack on the floor and slinging his leg over the bench to sit across from him. Tyler quit shuffling and looked at the shaggy haired boy.

“You ok?”

“Not really no.” He answers shortly.

“Was it Clive again?”

“Like it’d be anyone else.”

“He didn’t hurt you again, did he?” Tyler sets down the cards in his hands to focus on his friend.

“No, surprisingly, I dunno what’s up with him. But he’s being really weird.”

“Like how so?”

“It’s hard to describe.” Sam knows he shouldn’t exploit Clive’s behavior to Tyler. “It doesn’t matter, mind if I play with you?” He bends over for his backpack and opens a little pocket containing his deck.

“Sure.” Tyler quirks a brow but brushes it off, picking his cards up again to finish shuffling them.

  
  


 

~~~

  
  


 

It’s almost 9, and Dean’s not home yet. The garage closed at 8 and he hasn’t made it through the door. Sam hasn’t even heard the roar of the Impala pull into the driveway. He’s anxiously bouncing his leg up and down where he’s sitting on the couch. Staring at the clock, hoping that magically Dean would appear in front of him.

“Sammy! I’m home, and I stopped to get dinner at the local diner.” Keys cease their jingling once it hit the small table by the door. The sound of plastic rustling in the air as he moved closer to the couch.

“That’s why it took you so long.”

“Hey, I didn’t even get a lunch today. I had to stop and get something from somewhere.” Dean walks behind the couch and into the kitchen to set the bag on the peninsula. “And I dunno if you ate, so I grabbed you something as well.”

“I ate my leftovers from the other night.”

“Well, I’ll just put this in the fridge for tomorrow then.” The fridge door opening and shutting, Dean moving around the kitchen; finally coming in with his styrofoam container, beer and fork into the living room where Sam was. “How was school?” Lifting the lid and digging into the grease pile he calls a burger.

“Fine.” Sam doesn’t look at his brother. Dean stops chewing and furrows his brows at Sam.

“What’s got your panties in a twist? Wasn’t because of me was it?”

“No.” Sam sighs. “When I got to school this morning, Clive slipped a note into my locker for me to meet him, alone.” Dean drops his beer heavy onto the coffee table.

“And?”

“He, apologized, for yesterday.” Sam eventually meets Dean’s heated gaze. But Dean shifted his eyes and only shrugged, going back to his food.

“That’s got you bothered?”

“Not exactly. Did-did you go to his house last night?”

He only shakes his head. “No.” His answer sounded hesitant.

“Ok.” Sam chuckles and sits forward more, resting his elbows on his knees, turning his body more towards the eldest. “Yea, there just might be a guy who looks like you then, because Clive told me that someone, who happens to look like you, went to his house and threatened him. But, if it wasn’t you, oh well.” Dean gulped. A pause, complete silence. “Dean, I know it was you. I don’t know why you had to lie to me. He said that his mom was trying to get you of their property from all the threats you said to him. You know, he didn’t even seem afraid, relieved, actually.”

“W-w-why was that?”

“Did you not take in his lifestyle while you made your little visit?” Dean shook his head again. “His parents are strict catholics, he’s a rebel who doesn’t want to follow what they do, he’s got it harder than we do. If I had known, I wouldn’t have gone to his house and cause trouble in front of his family. What you did was inexcusable.”

“Sam, I was just trying to protect you.”

“I know, but, you should have at least let me go with and we could have rationally talked with his folks about what he’s been doing. And I’m 16 years old, I shouldn’t have my brother going to my bully’s house for me anyways.” Sam pauses his tangent to watch his brother closely. “Daddy doesn’t like what you did.” Dean’s face grew dark in blush. “I’m going to have to figure something out for you, but it won’t be tonight.” Dean whines. “You should finish your food.” Sam whispers in Dean’s direction. He sits back on the couch, crossing his arms and legs.

The sounds in the room were filled with the obnoxious snarfing of Dean inhaling his burger. Sam had to stifle a scowl from the obscene sounds food can make while being vacuumed by his brother. The next sound Sam heard, was the loud gulping of the beer being swallowed. Once Dean was finished he made a satisfied ‘ah’ and laid back, resting his hands on his stomach.

“6 minutes, new disgusting record for you.” Dean burped in response. “Gross.”

“Not true, I ate those double XL chili cheese fries in 2.”

“Not something to be proud of.”

“If not that, then what, daddy?” Dean says sarcastically.

“My tolerance for you.” Sam quips and stands. Grabbing Dean by his forearm, pulling him from the chair he was currently digesting in and tossing him onto the couch. Sam crawls over him and kisses the remaining grease shining on his lips. “I hope this cock ring has been on all day, preserving all of daddy’s cum.” Sam whispers seductively, trailing his tongue from his cheek and to behind his ear. “Has little Dean been confined since this morning?”

“Y-yes.” Dean whimpers. Sam reaches between the seat cushions of the couch and pulls out the lube he stashed. Pulling off Dean’s clothes without a second thought to make sure. Yep, still surrounding his cock and balls.

He reaches a hand and lightly caresses the sac, feeling the thickness and weight. “Mmm, nice and heavy. How many times did little Dean pop up while you were at work, knowing that you had this cock ring on?”

“All day.” Dean sighs with the skin contact. “Never seemed to go away.”

“Been thinking about daddy taking it off and playing with you, huh?”

“Yes daddy please!” Dean begs.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Sam pulls the key out of his jeans pocket holding it up to Dean’s relieved features. “Get on your knees, baby boy.” Dean shot up onto his knees. “Turn around.” He does as he’s told.

Sam undoes his pants, pushing them down to mid thigh and throwing off his sweatshirt. Grabbing Dean by his hips and pulling him back against him. His dick slipping between Dean’s ass cheeks. He stops moving when he feels something smooth pressing against his shaft.

He motions for Dean to lean forward on his hands, inspecting his ass. The eldest blushing to the highest capacity. “Daddy?”

“You put in a plug?”

“Yea, was that bad?” Dean sounding innocent.

“No, it just makes things so much easier.” Patting a cheek a couple of times. Sam uses his fingers to go and pull out the plug that had been stretching him open since this morning. Dean moans once it was removed.

He opens the cap of the lube and slicks his cock, using what’s left to rub around Dean’s used hole, sticking his fingers inside to find his cum from this morning slicking more of his inner walls. He pulls out his digits and wipes his hand off with Dean’s discarded shirt.

Holding tight to Dean’s hips once again and pushing his way inside. When he flush to Dean’s backside, he reached around his waist and felt for the lock to release Dean from the thing holding him back. Thrown to the floor with a thud, the eldest could relax his body as the blood kept rushing to his cock.

Sam pulls out and thrusts back in, moving him forward on the couch a bit. The nice slick passage clung to the hard as steel cock pumping its way in and out. Dean moaning occasionally when Sam hit him at a particular spot. Purposely missing that area to tease and egg him on, get Dean nice and riled up.

Soon, as it seems, Sam can’t keep the slowness to his actions and picks up his pace. Moving a hand up to Dean’s shoulder for better stability to pull him back into him. Hard slaps of his groin hitting Dean on his ass. Sam puts his other hand that was on Dean’s hip on his other shoulder. Getting much rougher as the seconds ticked by on the clock above the box TV.

The only things that could be heard in this apartment were the slaps of skin on skin; and Dean’s loud grunts and groans as Sam mercilessly rubbed against his sensitive walls and prostate. Each zing of electricity brought Dean much closer to his impending climax.

Sam felt he was getting close as well, and unintentionally gripped Dean’s broad shoulders harder. A hand slipping on the sweat covered muscle and tried to regain his grip but grabbed tightly to Dean’s neck instead.

“Fuck Daddy!!” Dean shouts and splatters his cum all over the couch. Sam smiles wolfishly, another thing he found out about his brother. Not a hand touched that now pulsing flesh as it bounced between his knees. He clenched around Sam repeatedly, urging him to move faster and cum inside of him.

“That’s right! Fuck, that was so hot!” Sam grunts and pistons his hips. Dean making high pitched whimpering noises as Sam continues to fuck his abused and well fucked entrance.

“Daddy, I want you to fill me up!  _ Please! _ ” Sam groans loudly and thrusts through his orgasm, only stopping to let the last few spurts leave his spent cock before pulling out. Both boys panting and tired from exertion. “Thank you!” Dean says with innocence.

“No no no, thank  _ you _ , I don’t think I’ve cum like that since we started doing this.”

“Me neither.” Dean kneels up to look at the damage done to the fabric of the couch. “The next tenants aren’t going to like seeing that once we leave.”

“We’ll try to clean it up, if not, just flip the cushion over.”

“Right.”

“But seriously, how hard did you fucking cum? Must have brushed up on your prostate with the right amount of pressure for you to just burst like that.” Sam knows it wasn’t that.

“I dunno, dude. Whatever it was, felt god damn good.” Dean turned around and grabbed Sam’s face. Pulling him into a kiss, tongue and teeth making their way into the equation. “But, let’s try to clean this up before we go to bed.” He says after a bit.

“Good idea.” Sam smiles. The cum didn’t clean off, so they flipped the cushion.


End file.
